Walter Naugus
Walter Naugus is a powerful Mobian troll magician who seeks to become the ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn. During his time as King Acorn's Royal Wizard, he was banished to the Special Zone and was trapped until he was eventually rescued. Afterwards, Naugus became an immediate enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog who has regularly thwarted his plans to take over the Kingdom of Acorn. Appearance Walter Naugus appears as a tall, gruesome troll with bat ears, a rhinoceros-like horn emerging from his forehead, a long white beard, a gloved lobster claw in place of a left hand, and a thick tail. He wears a purple tunic, purple pants, gray gloves and boots, a cape, and a stereotypical wizard/witch hat with a large brim and a point that falls to one side. History Early life Walter Naugus served as the Royal Wizard to King Nigel Acorn at the time when Princess Sally was a young child. However, his ambition led him to seek conquest of the Kingdom of Acorn, and he formed an alliance with renegade G.U.N. scientists Dr. Eggman and Dr. Julian Snively. The trio worked together in an effort to overthrow the kingdom by convincing the king that the United Federation intended to invade. Eggman's successes proved detrimental to his partner, as both Walter and his former monarch were imprisoned in the Special Zone by the villainous doctor. There, he found a Chaos Emerald. He was eventually freed by Sonic the Hedgehog during his trek to retrieve the Emeralds, disguising himself as the King to fool the young hedgehog while giving him the Emerald he found. After being rescued by Sonic, he was nearly able to conquer the Kingdom of Acorn for himself but was found out after the Freedom Fighters were able to rescue the real king. With this, Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower defeated Walter. Walter later teamed up with his twin sister Wendy and ambushed both Eggman and Sonic at the Egg Storm Chamber, taking them hostage, leaving Sonic's young friend Tails to rescue the pair. Powerless Some time later, Eggman initiated the first Genesis Wave, which split the planet into pocket zones, during which Walter was caught within one of the rifts between them. The wave's effects were soon reversed by Sonic, but the wizard's time in the rift had left him bereft of his powers. After his attempt to restore his powers through the gems at the Hidden Palace Zone proved futile, he sought help from his arch-nemesis in his desperation, only for the doctor to merely laugh in his face and have his Egg SWAT escort him out. In retaliation, Walter helped himself to some of Eggman's devices, and returned to Wendy for her guidance. The plan that the pair formulated saw Walter using the stolen technology to take on the form of King Nigel and supplant him, using his rule as a means to finding a way to restore his powers. The King's daughter Sally Acorn grew suspicious of her fathers odd behavior, however, and sent Nicole the Holo-Lynx to investigate, forcing Walter's hand. He used it to his advantage however, forcing the captive A.I. to construct a special Power Ring for him to restore his powers with, but Mobotropolis was soon attacked by the transformed Tails Doll, sent by Eggman in revenge for stealing his tech which, to make matters worse for the wizard, was followed by the return of Sonic and Tails to the city. It was at this moment that Eggman unleashed the second Genesis Wave... Countdown to Chaos Initially unaware that anything had just happened, Walter grew more desperate as his enemies closed in, forcing him to physically threaten Nicole to finish her work, but upon contact with her computer form, his mind was flooded with memories from an alternate timeline. Horrified, he fled the castle, running right past Sonic and Tails as he made his way out of the city. Shattered World Crisis Act Two During the Shattered World Crisis that followed, he apparently obtained a shard of the Master Emerald that restored at least some of his powers, and joined forces with Wendy Naugus and her Witchcarters, and the pair of Trolls proceeded to invade Eggman's new facility of Eggmanland. Eggman, accompanied by Metal Sonic, eventually arrived the scene to investigate the conquered Eggmanland. After a brief clash with the Witchcarters, the Naugus twins appeared on the scene and Walter revealed at by using Master Emerald Shards he was to restore some of his power. Soon both twins were able to subdue both Eggman and Metal Sonic, forcing Eggman to flee. The Naugus' occupation of Eggman's facility would not go unchallenged long, as Eggman assembled his entire complement of Egg Bosses to retake Eggmanland. Walter was later seen at the center of Eggmanland in front of the Dark Gaia Energy refinery, believing its energy belonged to Ixis, only to be mocked and informed by his sister that it was of Dark Gaia. Before he could use the energy to help restore his power however, he was interrupted by an ambush set up by Eggman and his Egg Bosses. During the ensuing battle, Walter sent Crystal Sonic (a crystallized Metal Sonic) to kill Eggman. However, the doctor survived using his Hard-Light Armor, which he then used to beat Walter into submission. Afterwards, Eggman prepared to kill Naugus with a powerful energy beam. However, Walter used Crystal Sonic as a shield, blocking the blast and used the commotion as a distraction to flee. Walter retreated to a hidden part of the Mystic Cave Zone where he cursed Eggman's name and expressed anger towards Wendy, who became Eggman's newest Egg Boss. However, while his plans for Eggmanland failed, Walter knew of other ways to restore his power as he began draining energy from a large gem resembling the Master Emerald. Eventually, Walter's location was discovered by Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, and Team Dark who were all on the hunt for the alien Eclipse and the remaining Master Emerald Shards. Walter hid in the shadows and quickly formed a plan after overhearing Rouge the Bat mention that Knuckles was the last of his kind. Walter followed E-123 Omega and asked if he was affiliated with Eggman, to which Omega aggressively denied before Walter crystallized him. Under his control, Walter commanded Crystal Omega to seek and destroy Rouge and Amy while he went after Knuckles and Shadow the Hedgehog. Walter then assumed the form of an echidna and confronted the pair, claiming his name was Nixus and that he was also searching for the emerald shards so he could get to Angel Island. Knuckles was thrilled to met another echidna while Shadow questioned the convenience of his arrival and situation. Rouge then contacted Shadow and told him that she and Amy were under attack and needed assistance. However "Nixus" did not want to risk damaging the shards by going into combat. Knuckles agreed with Nixus and decided to go with him to a safe location to restore the Master Emerald while Shadow goes to help the others. However, upon arriving in an empty chamber, Nixus double-crossed Knuckles, took his shards and crystallized the echidna. Nixus then revealed himself as Walter and tried to assemble the Master Emerald but to no avail. He then came up with the idea of controlling Knuckles' mind so that the latter could tell him how to fix the Master Emerald. Instead, Knuckles broke free and proceeded to attack Walter. The wizard quickly reminded Knuckles that his comrades were still in danger which momentarily distracted the echidna and allowed Walter to knock him out of the chamber. Walter then quickly sealed the entrance with crystals and started to hastily assemble the Master Emerald himself, as his foes fought Crystal Omega. As the emerald slowly began to take shape, Walter thought back to the numerous times he had faced set backs and how his attempts to regain his full powers with technology only made him suffer. Eventually, Walter succeeded in repairing the Master Emerald and used it to fully replenish his own. By the time Knuckles and his allies restored Omega to normal and break into the chamber, Walter had seemingly regained all of his magical powers, which was now further enhanced by the Master Emerald. Walter then proceeds to crystallize all his foes in a single energy blast, before using the emerald's power to contact his sister to gloat about about his victory. However, he was disgusted to find out that Wendy has joined the Eggman Empire and branded her a traitor before cutting the transmission. Not letting the news get to him, Walter took the Master Emerald and a crystallized Amy toward a Teleporter out of the caves. Walter planned to come back for the others and turn them all into his own vanguard, but, unfortunately, Knuckles and Team Dark broke free from their imprisonment and caught up with the wizard before he could leave. Walter tried to grab the Master Emerald but was knocked back by Shadow, while Knuckles freed Amy, who then stopped Walter from crystallizing Omega again. In an effort to save himself from Amy's wrath, Walter changed into Sonic, hoping she would not hurt the person she loves. Amy did not fall for his attempt though, and let Knuckles and Shadow beat him instead. Soon defeated, Walter was incarcerated by G.U.N. for his crimes. Personality Naugus is ruthless, arrogant, and power-mad, willing to go to great lengths to obtain what he wants. He also dislikes being called "Wally". Powers and abilities Walter possesses Crystalmancy, which allows him to encase his opponents in crystal and control any crystallized robots within range. Walter can also shapeshift and control the minds of anyone with a weak will or weak mind. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Allies * King Acorn (formerly) * Wendy Naugus (sister) * Witchcarters * Crystal Omega Enemies * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic ** Tails ** Amy * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Tails Doll * Team Dark ** Shadow ** Rouge See also * Walter Naugus Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wizards Category:Mystical beings Category:Mobians Category:Trolls